Lucy in the sky,ops, Hogwarts
by biforischi
Summary: Aqui eu conto a história de Lucy, paralela a de Harry, Mione e Rony.  Vendo a visão de gente de fora. Lucy não sabia que era bruxa, sua vida toda mudou! Muito legal, sério haha
1. Vida nova

Lucy in the sky, ops, Hogwarts.

Era um dia normal para Lucy, ela iria pra escola, chegaria em casa, ajudaria sua mãe e assistiria um filme. A mãe se deitaria, Lucy iria estudar e cairia no sono. Estava tudo programado, era sempre assim. Já fazia 11 anos, tanto tempo vivendo em uma vida que não a pertencia, um mundo diferente do seu. Ela descobriu isso naquela tarde. O que fez seu dia mudar, na verdade mudou a vida toda. Saiu do planejamento

- Filha, você se inscreveu em alguma coisa? – era Maria, a mãe de Lucy, ela era uma perfeita dona de casa, só saia de lá para ajeitar o jardim ou comprar mais verdura – Eu já te falei que é perigoso, menina - continuou.

- Eu não fiz nada. Do que você ta falando? – Lucy sempre fora carinhosa com a mãe, fazia de tudo para ela e por ela.

- Chegou uma carta endereçada pra você – disse entregando um envelope para a filha.

Lucy era loira, tinha cabelos curtos, sua mãe fizera cortar por causa do calor que fazia na cidade. Seus olhos eram pretos e profundos, mas sem respostas, como se ela não tivesse nada de diferente pra contribuir. Já que vivia sempre na mesmice. Ela pegou a tal carta. Estava realmente no seu nome. O selo era diferente e a caligrafia linda, como jamais as duas tinham visto.

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore _

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_ Prezado Sra Frietz_

_ Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogawarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_ O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

Minerva McGonnagall

Diretora Substituta

- Hoqwarts? – disse baixo, mas sua mãe a ouvira.

- Escola de bruxaria! Não acredito! Não posso acreditar. Maldito seja. – bufou. Como se já soubesse que aquele dia ia chegar.

- Eu não sei o que é isso. Só sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com essa tal de escola de magia. Eu não sou uma...bruxa! Vou me deitar, boa noite – e saiu.

'' Agora essas brincadeiras passaram dos limites, eu não agüento mais essa cidade'' Subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto, pegou um caderno gasto de capa amarela e começou a escrever.

''Oi pai. Quero te ver logo, cansei daqui cansei dessas brincadeirinhas dessa escola. Você me disse que um dia tudo ia mudar. Eu ia receber um chamado...Iam me chamar. E hoje chegou uma carta de bruxaria. Você tava mentindo pra mim, fazendo como as pessoas do meu colégio? Na única lembrança que eu tenho de você já tem mentiras. Imagino como devia ser você antes de morrer. Desculpa''

Uma lágrima caiu e molhou a ultima palavra. Lucy usava aquele caderno desde que começara a escrever, era um presente de seu pai. O pai que ela nunca conhecera, e que a abandonou. Sua mãe só falava dele quando bebia mais de três latinhas de cerveja. E sempre que isso acontecia era pra criticar: - Aquele homem era um vagabundo. Estranhíssimo. Não sei como fui me meter com ele.

-tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Era o despertador. '' Talvez aquela carta seja só um sonho'' pensou Lucy assim que acordou.

Agora tudo ia começar novamente. Escola, vida normal. Foi até a cozinha preparar suas torradas. E logo que começou a passar geléia a campainha tocou. Aquilo era muito estranho, porque não era hora de ter visitas. Lucy estava até com medo de abrir a porta, mas foi, era falta de educação ignorar.

- Quem é? - disse esperando uma resposta rápida. Mas não responderam - Tem alguém aí? - perguntou.

- Ahn...gostaria de falar com a Srta Frietz. Lucy Frietz. É você? – falou a voz desconhecida.

- Sou, é sou eu sim.- Ela não conseguiu identificar aquela voz. Resolveu abrir.

Era uma moça. Não. Senhora. Tinha um rosto bonito, olhos como de um gavião, verdes. Um cabelo bagunçado, curto, e meio esbranquiçado. Lucy nunca tinha visto ela pela cidade. Além disso ela usava roupas estranhas, modernas e antiquadas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vim em nome do Prof. Dumbledore, diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, é claro. – E sorriu, como se tivesse dito algo obvio

- Dumbledore? Hogwarts de novo! Eu não sei quem é você, nem esse tal professor. Mas eu já cansei dessa brincadeira! – Disse gritando. Agora ela sentia seu rosto ficando vermelho. Que falta de educação.

- Ah... já entedi tudo. Você é meio trouxa... Não que eu tenha algo contra eles. – e soltou um sorriso envergonhado

- Trouxa? Olha aqui... – pensou melhor e decidiu não brigar, afinal, era só uma velha louca. – Eu to atrasada pra aula, tchau – Dando um olhar para que a mulher fosse embora.

- Escola? Mas você não precisa ir mais. Você foi matriculada em Hogwarts, menina.

- Para com essa coisa de Hogwarts.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, vai ser mais difícil que eu pensava. Olha...hm...nunca aconteceu alguma coisa diferente com você? Que você não queria que acontecesse e aconteceu. Do nada.

-É. Uma vez eu fui lavar a louça e... ei! Eu nem te conheço. Me ensinaram a não falar com estranhos.

- Tudo bem. Meu nome é Madame Hooch, sou professora de vôo em Hogwarts e sou juíza do quadribol da escola. - Ela deu um largo sorriso de orgulho.

-Vôo? Quadribol? Meu Deus...

- Ok – disse mais pra si mesmo do que pra Lucy – Eu posso te explicar tudo. É só você confiar em mim. Vamos sentar em algum banco. E eu te conto tudo.

- Confiar em você? Eu nem te conheço. Sem chance. Ta na hora da minha escola – e lançou o mesmo olhar pedindo pra ela sair da frente.

- Eu sei coisas do seu pai.

O coração de Lucy começou a bater mais rápido. Como aquela mulher poderia saber coisas do seu falecido pai? Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que ela realmente sabia de coisas interessantes.

- Ta, eu vou. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai contar TUDO que sabe do meu pai.

- Pode deixar. Vamos então, eu vim uma sombra boa logo ali.

Elas ficaram em silencio o caminho todo, por uns 5 minutos. Lucy tinha que pensar em todas as perguntas a serem feitas. Quando se sentaram ela começou.

- De onde você conhece meu pai? – O banco onde elas sentaram era em uma praça, velha e abandonada. O chão era sujo de plantas e restos de comida deixado pelas pessoas. O sol estava ficando forte. E batia bem nos cabelos loiros de Lucy.

- Ele já estudou em Hogwarts. – disse enquanto juntava papeis e plásticos do chão e tacava no lixo.

- Hogwarts, af.

-Olha – começou, jogando a ultima leva de plástico no cesto de lixo. – existem trouxas, que são como sua mãe, que não são bruxos, não tem magia. E conseqüentemente não vão pra Hogwarts. E tem outros que são como eu, Dumbledore, você. Tem 'poderes', fazem mágica. Tem uma varinha e vão pra Hogwarts. Que são os bruxos. Alias, tenho uma coisa que vai fazer você adorar ser bruxa, seu pai é. Por isso já passou por Hogwarts.

- Como assim É bruxo?

- Sim oras. O que? Você acha que ele está morto? Pombas! O que sua mãe andou te contando. – disse olhando com um olhar indignado para menina.

- Ela disse que ele me deixou quando eu nasci. E depois de um tempo morreu do coração. Foi isso que aconteceu, não?

- Gárgulas galopantes! Eles esta vivo e esperando você completar 11 anos e ir pra Hogwarts!

- Mas então eu quero ir já pra lá – E se levantou com um pulo – Quero ver ele já! Ele quer me ver? A onde ele mora? Porque ele me deixou?

Lucy estava pasma. Vivera a vida todo chorando pela morte do pai que ela nem ao menos conhecia, e de uma hora pra outra uma mulher desconhecida aparece e diz que ele esta vivo, e esperando por ela. Esse devia ser o chamado, que ele disse no caderno, que ia contecer. Iriam avisar que Lucy era bruxa, e tinha uma vaga naquela escola estranha, e ia aprender magia. E conhecer o tão amado pai.

- Calma não é tão simples assim – disse Madame Hooch – Você não tem idade pra aparatar, e viajar com pó de flu sem experiência não é legal. E você teria medo de voar. Vamos vê-lo amanha mesmo. Agora temos que falar com sua mãe. – se levantou.

- Minha mãe?

Lucy tinha certeza que a mãe não ia acreditar naquela história, e ia culpa o pai por tudo. E era capaz de ela não deixar que a filha viajasse com aquela estranha. Isso não podia acontecer. Bem agora que tudo estava se resolvendo. O caminho de volta foi o contrario da ida. A menina não parava de falar um instante. Fazia perguntas do tipo : Como meu pai é? Ele é alto? É esperto? É legal? A onde fica essa escola? Quando vamos comprar minha varinha? Tem que usar uniforme em Hogwarts?. Todas as perguntas tinham respostas que para Lucy eram difíceis de entender. Depois de andar uns 5 minutos elas chegaram e tocaram a campainha. Maria, já atendeu e começou.

- Lucy? Você aqui? Porque não foi pra aula? Quem é você? – olhou pra Madame Hooch dos pés a cabeça e fez cara de espanto – O que você aprontou Lucy?

Depois de terem contando tudo, e respondido milhares de perguntas, sua mãe finalmente contou a respeito do seu pai:

- Lucy, você sabe que eu te amo. E tenho que te falar. Eu sempre soube que seu pai era bruxo, e que você também seria. E até mesmo sabia que ele estava vivo, mas não queria perder você, e não queria que você entrasse nesse mundo, porque ele vivia me dizendo que tinha gente perigosa, e das trevas, e tudo mais. Eu queria você aqui comigo, protegida. Me desculpa. Agora vá logo, vá ver seu pai. Você já passou 11 anos sem ele. Vá hoje mesmo. – E abraçou a filha. Lucy sentiu as lágrimas da mãe molharem seus ombros. A menina não disse nada, queria obedecer a mãe e ir correndo para a terra dos bruxos.

- Então vamos de trem pra Londres – falou Madame Hooch que estava parada ali olhando a cena de mãe e filha.

- Londres? Eu já fui pra lá. Nasci lá.


	2. A casa nova

**Lucy in the sky, ops, Hogwarts **

Quando Lucy acordou estava em um banco duro. Olhou para o lado e viu Madame Hooch lendo. E lembrou de tudo que tinha acontecido, tudo que tinha descoberto

-Finalmente você acordou. Cochilou quase a viagem toda. Estamos quase chegando, afinal a sua cidade não é muito distante de Londres. Já mandei uma coruja pro seu pai. Ele está esperando anciosamente. Vocês têm que ir ao beco diagonal ainda. Mas não sei se vão estar dispostos hoje.

A cada frase que Madame Hooch dizia era muita informações novas. Era inconveniente, já que tinha que ficar perguntando o que era aquilo. Lucy se levantou, olhou pela janela, estavam passando por umas fazendas, cheias de vacas e ovelhas.

-Coruja? Beco diagonal? – perguntou, não conseguiu se segurar.

- As corujas mandam nossas cartas, como o correio dos trouxas. E o beco diagonal é onde os bruxos fazem compras aqui em Londres. É lá que você vai comprar seus materiais. Trouxe a lista não é?

- Trouxe sim. – e continuou a olhar pra fora. Agora eles saiam da zona rural. Via alguns prédios. Logo chegaria. E finalmente veria seu pai. Lucy estava super anciosa e empolgada, mas apreensiva também. Já que não sabia nada sobre ele.

Madame Hooch nem se atrevia a falar, já que teria que ficar respondendo milhares de perguntas. Depois de uns 20 minutos, que para Lucy parecia que fora uma eternidade, eles chegaram. A estação de trem estava vazia, a menina via alguns homens e imaginava qual seria o seu pai. Nunca tinha visto uma foto sequer. Até que viu um homem de óculos e cabelos loiros e despenteados. E teve certeza que era aquele, Lucy não sabia como, mas era sim seu pai. Ele acenou e foi correndo ao encontro da filha, como uma criança. Já a menina ficou parada, não sabia o que fazer. Só ficou esperando para dar o primeiro abraço no seu pai. Ele chegou e a abraçou. Lucy sentiu suas mãos quentes encostando nela, e quis nunca mais soltá-lo, se sentiu segura ali, como jamais sentira. Aquele era realmente seu pai. Ela escutava o coração dele batendo. E sentia seus olhos ficarem úmidos. A fala não saia.

- Desculpa filha – disse o pai, finalmente - Desculpa por ter te deixado. Eu senti tanto sua falta. Deixe me ver seu rosto! Linda, maginifica. Como o pai lógico – e riu como se tivesse dito algo realmente engraçado.

- Mas porque você foi embora, se me amava? – disse finalmente.

- Sua mãe! Foi ela! Ela fugiu. Fugiu quando eu contei que era um bruxo. Ela foi embora e levou você junto. Minha filha... você não imagina o quanto eu te procurei. – disse enquanto absorvia cada detalhe do rosto de sua filha.

- Mas como o Dumbledore me mandou aquela carta? – Lucy ainda não entendia, não acreditava que sua mãe havia fugido. Porque?

-Dumbledore é o maior bruxo que já existiu. Ele faz tudo. E não podia me contar onde você estava, coisa do ministério da Magia. Tive que esperar até você completar 11 anos. Agora vai poder passar as férias de verão comigo. –olhou pra Madame Hooch, que estava apenas observando o primeiro encontro entre pai e filha, e comprimentou – Olá. Como vai a Lufa-lufa no quadribol?

- Olá Lipe! Vai na mesma, sem nenhuma taça nos últimos anos, precisam de jogadores melhores.

- Minha Lucy vai mudar isso, não é amor? – e abraçou novamente a filha.

- Não se esqueça que alunos do primeiro ano não podem jogar quadribol, Lipe. – corrigiu a professora de vôo. – Agora que você já está entregue – olhou para menina – vou andando, tenho outros filhos de trouxa para ajudar. Tchau Lipe. E tchau Lucy, nos vemos em Hogwarts. – E saiu.

Agora que Lucy estava com seu pai tinha muitas perguntas pra fazer. Eram 11 anos perdidos, sem saber que realmente tinha um pai. E infelizmente descobriu que Hogwarts não era como sua escola não bruxa em questão de horários. Ela não voltaria pra casa a tarde. Só iria para casa de seu pai nas férias de verão, e se quisesse, e é obvio que queria, no natal e outras festas do tipo.

Quando chegaram na casa de Lipe, Lucy viu que seu pai tinha mais dinheiro que sua mãe. Já que a casa era enorme, e linda. Parecia um castelo, desses de filme de princesa. Sofás cor de vinho, e dourados. Um lustre gigante e maravilhoso. Muitos quadros, e eles se mexiam! Como se estivessem vivos. Havia muitas portas, uma família de 50 membros poderia morar ali. Mas aparentemente só o pai de Lucy morava ali, sozinho.

- Essa é sua nova casa. – e olhou para os sofás – Na verdade não gosto dessas cores. Qual sua cor predileta, filha?

- Amarelo – a menina não sabia no que isso ia fazer diferença.

O homem de cabelos loiros e mal arrumados, pegou um pedaço de madeira do bolso - que Lucy presumiu que fosse a tal varinha que Madame Hooch falara – apontou para o sofá cor de vinho e dourado e mormurou algo estranhíssimo. E em uma fração de segundos o sofá estava amarelo, com babados brancos.

- Uual – disse sem querer.

Lipe sorriu e disse – você vai aprender muito mais do que trocar um objeto de cor em Hogwarts. Ótimos professores sabe. Conheço só alguns deles. Sprout por exemplo, publiquei um trabalho dela, sobre um planta que nem me lembro o nome, era perigosíssima. Ela leciona Herbologia.

- hmm, pai... – ela ainda não se acostumara a chamar alguém assim – quando vamos naquele tal beco?

- Ah sim, o beco _diagonal_. Hoje vamos descançar, e você ainda tem que escolher seu quarto, você deve ter percebido que tem muitas opções. Amanha vamos nesse _tal beco_, são bastantes coisas para se comprar.

- É... qual é seu emprego? Quer dizer, como você tem dinheiro pra comprar tudo isso. – Disse e olhou em volta, era tudo muito luxuoso. E com aparência cara.

- Eu trabalho no profeta diário. – pra variar Lucy não tinha a mínima idéia do que era aquilo. Então seu pai percebeu e respondeu – é um jornal, sabe. Um dos melhores, se você quer saber. Todos os bruxos lêem. Eu escrevo muito lá. Eu e a Rita.

-Rita? Vocês são namoradas? – a filha disse isso sem querer, e depois ficou envergonhada e corou. É que Lipe tinha dito 'Rita' em um tom diferente. Foi embaraçoso.

- NÃO, NÃO! Nossa! As onde você tirou isso? Eu e Rita Skeeter não somos nem amigos. Ela é uma bisbilhoteira

- Ah desculpa, é que... não sei. – disse ainda corada.

- Não tem problema, agora vamos subir.

A escada era tão linda quanto o resto da casa. Só que os degraus eram altos demais, e difíceis de subir. Precisava dar uns pulinhos. Quando chegaram no segundo andar viram sete portar. Uma era grande e tinha um dragão pintado. Outra parecia suja e velha, até teia tinha. Três eram lado a lado, eram brancas e aparentemente limpinhas. Restaram duas, que eram feias e imundas. Uma era esverdeada com uma maçaneta dourada. A ultima parecia úmida, como se a qualquer toque fosse desmontar.

- Então – começou o pai – aquela grande ali com um dragão é minha, aquela verde e com a maçaneta de ouro não abre, já tentei de tudo. O resto está tudo bem, entre e veja qual parece mais legal pra você.

Ela foi primeiro nas três brancas, eram iguais por dentro também. As paredes eram gastas, tinha uma cama redonda. E cada quarto tinha um tapete com coisas escritas em outra língua, imaginou Lucy. Depois ela abriu aquela com teias de aranha, ficou com um pouco de nojo, mas assim que entrou, percebeu que já tinha escolhido o quarto ideal, só precisava de uma pequena faxina. A cama era bonita, de madeira. Havia 3 quadros. Um de uma moça já adulta, mas em uma balança. Ela olhou para Lucy e sorriu. A menina não estava acostumada com quadros que se mexiam, mas logo retribuiu o sorriso. Seu pai que também entrara no quarto disse:

- Essa é a Srta Limerg. O quadro já veio quando comprei a casa. Nesse quarto mesmo. Aquela girafa ali – e apontou para um enorme quadro, que quase cobria toda a parede, onde uma girafa andava pra lá e pra cá – Ela tava no banheiro lá debaixo. Mas eu não gosto de quadros nos banheiros.

- Eu gostei dessa girafa, ela fala?

Lipe riu e respondeu:

- Não filha, nem no mundo da magia girafas falam. – E ficou olhando para o quadro.

- Que pena,ela parece ser simpática. E aquele homem barbudo ali?

- Não sei o nome, nunca me respondeu. Mal educado, por isso tirei ele lá debaixo.

O homem do quadro parou de ler o livro e olhou para os dois, com nojo, e depois voltou a ler.

- Se você quiser esse quarto pode tirar os quadros que quiser, lógico. – disse Lipe

- Não sei ainda, gostei sim daqui. Mas ainda falta aquela porta fraca. – disse ainda olhando pra girafa, que agora esticava o pescoço para pegar uma folha.

- Porta fraca? – riu – vamos lá então.

Elas passaram pelas três portas brancas. Seu pai abriu a ''porta fraca'' com um pouco de brutalidade, Lucy se segurou para não gritar, pedindo para ter mais cuidado. O quarto era muito bagunçado por dentro, havia uma pilha de livros, e tudo fedia a musgo.

- Esse não, fede aqui. – disse – quero o da Girafa.


End file.
